Deven And The Cookies
by LittleFluffy
Summary: Yup, this is related to Wait, Im a Demigod! Instead of a sequal (which I will do) This is a one-shot about Deven. NOT BASED OF OF ALEX! It also has giant cookies!


**Hi. So I don't want to start a book LAZY ME! But I don't want to leave you guys hanging. This is basically a one-shot about Fern, Hayley and Deven, leading into the next book. Also there are giant cookies...so yah.**

Deven

It was summer (duh y else would I be at Camp) and the heat was overwhelming.

Even though we're supposed to have perfect weather or something because off the golden fleece it was unbearable.

The only thing worse was my boredom.

It didn't really affect me before that I had no special abilities.

When we were on our quest Fern and Hayley didn't really use theirs because they didn't control them very well.(Especially Fern, she was an animal magnet, LITERALLY. I mean she had rabbits stuck on her face, yah.)

Now it struck me like lightning.

*in a high nasal voice*

"Fern, go fetch that runaway chicken."

"Hayley I need some dead people to help me plant trees."

"Hey Deven...uh...you can...Pick up that poop!"

Yay me.

Now I know how Luke felt.

Hold on guys, don't look at me that way, you know I would never turn evil!

* * *

Two weeks later...

UUUUUHHHHHHHHH...

I've thought a lot and I come up with a conclusion!

...

I don't know!

What the heck should I do?

*Lightbulb*

Wait a second...

*Flashes Back*

"Deven, you're a god!"

*Back to Reality*

I smile to myself.

I might just take Hermes up on his offer!

* * *

In Olympus...

"So...you do want your powers?" asked dad.

"YUP!"

"And, are you sure?"

"YUP!"

"The thing is, Hermes said, uh...we gave your powers to Percy!"

"WHAT!"

A very annoyed Percy came up.

(P.S thats what happened in the last book when Percy said DAD!)

"You can have them back," he growled.

"Really?!"

"Just take them."

As Zeus transferred the power to Deven Percy ran out of the room.

"He does know that going out that door is like jumping off the Empire State Building..." said Athena.

...

"I'll go save him," she replied to herself.

* * *

Back at Camp...

I was enjoying my new power immensely.

I could practically do whatever I want.

IT WAS AWESOME!

Too bad my friends didn't get this power their going to get jealous!

I saw Hayley.

"Hey Deven, I just got here! This is my vacation week off from the hunters!"

"Hayley guess what? I accepted the godly power!" I smirked.

She frowned, She was so jealous!

"Well..as long as we could still hang out, that's pretty cool," she said shrugging.

Why wasn't she jealous? Maybe she didn't know all the power I had!

I mean it was only baked goods...I'd show her!

Then, I turned her into a macaroon.

I kinda went a little crazy, I turned pegasi poop into cake and Fern into a croissant.

Wait...

*Lightbulb*

Giant cookies, no, giant _alive_ cookies.

I conjured up all my power and wham, a giant cookie appeared ...on top of the Demeter cabin, I think it crushed some kids. Oh Well!

The cookie was awesome...but it was pretty angry, I started to think it was a bad idea. (Even though my ideas are always amazing)

I was starting to use my powers to kill it when it ate Fern the croissant!

First of All, cannibalism! Second of all, Now I couldn't kill it without destroying Fern!

I called my dad for help.

* * *

"Sorry son, if you made it you have to destroy it."

Then he went away.

The cookie had destroyed the Apollo cabin and the Aphrodite cabin!

If I didn't destroy it who knows what would be next!

It's all my fault!

I should have never taken these powers, I will give them back.

But first, I have to save Fern!

*Lightbulb*

I WILL...EAT THE COOKIE!

And Cole, you will help.

Cole was in a garbage can...still one of his favorite pastimes.

Deven and Cole gobbled that cookie to shreds and Daisy (Fern's pig) even helped!

In the hollow center they found Fern the croissant.

Deven quickly turned her back to human. (Except for her chipmunk brain but that was normal!)

Then Hermes showed up.

"Deven, I'm sorry but after causing so much mayham your godly powers are being taken away."

"That's okay, I realized why I turned down the powers in the first place, to be with my friends." (Wow, I wish Alex was like this)

Cole moaned,"I'm never eating a cookie again!"

Everyone laughed, it was a perfect ending.

Hayley was still a macaroon.


End file.
